Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for displaying a plurality of two dimensional display regions on a visual display. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for displaying a plurality of two dimensional display regions on a visual display for use with a computer system incorporating a display windowing environment.